


Fate, Karaoke, and Volleyball

by milkbreadcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fire Fighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff, M/M, Sports Therapist Iwaizumi Hajime, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, astrophysicist oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat
Summary: It takes Iwaizumi his friend and his friend's boyfriend singing (or was it Oikawa screaming as Suga sang?) some cringey 2000's songs at Karaoke to realize what they had was fate, and even more for actions to take place.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Fate, Karaoke, and Volleyball

Anyone watching the four knew they were on a double date. The two pairs had met through volleyball, unsurprising as their lives had revolved partially around the sport since they were young. Though, that’s not to say that had known each other since they started playing. No, only two of them had known each other that long and they weren’t dating, just close friends (or brothers at this point.) Volleyball brought their two teams together, leading to the couples meeting and dating.

The problem with the gaze of others though, was that they were always wrong about who was dating who. Even now, as the two setters sang their heart out to the beat of English songs from the 2000’s, (Daichi was _pretty_ sure it was Untouched by The Veronicas,) jumping around the stage as the two spikers sat back offstage and watched; people assumed the two watching were dating the two on stage performing. This could be said in any situation. Whether it was while they played volleyball, went to class or hung out, it didn’t matter, people were always wrong.

In reality, the two on stage were dating each other, and the two watching their friends have fun while they talked were dating too. The four assumed the reasons everyone was wrong due to looks and associations. For one, Iwaizumi and Oikawa have known each other since they were babies, and have been friends since then, managing their team together. Meanwhile, Daichi and Suga were close friends who also managed their team together, being seen as the parents of them team. If someone thought of one, the other was thought of right after, they were seen as a pair. They knew this and could see how the associations made sense, even while being wrong.

Secondly, style wise, people would assume, thanks to lovely gender norms forced even on queer relationships, that someone buff, like Iwaizumi and Daichi, would be more likely to date someone pretty, like the two setters, over someone else who was buff. So, when people saw Iwaizumi, dressed in black athletic wear, and Daichi, wearing ripped jeans with a leather jacket, they would never put the two together. Especially not when seeing Oikawa and Suga in pastels (specifically, Oikawa in an oversized, pastel sweater with a grey pleated skirt, and Suga in two-tone, pastel, high-waisted shorts and a black crop top; they were both very proud of their outfits, or so Iwaizumi assumed based off the fact that the couple made Daichi and him take what felt like an hour worth of photos of them together) next to them. Holding hands or even kissing didn’t seem to change the public's assumption.

Which is why when the two setters got on stage to sing together, they knew in the back of their heads that people would assume they were singing to their boyfriends, the two guys who were watching. And in a way, they were half right. The two were singing to their boyfriends, that’s why they kept looking at one another, because they were singing to each other. But they didn’t drag the other two on stage to sing with them just to change those beliefs, knowing full well Iwaizumi and Daichi would rather sit together and talk. And if letting them sit while they sang meant they could go on a double date with their best friends, then they would let them stay in their comfort zones.

Considering the two couples had met around the same, that meant both relationships were on a similar timeline. So, when both of the couples were nearing their two-year mark, they decided that they would celebrate both together and separately. That’s what led them to go karaoke together, and while it took them a bit to work into all their schedules, between Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s volleyball training, course work (because unsurprisingly, the course work loads required to get jobs in teaching, sports therapy, and astrophysics are heavy,) and firefighter training, they finally found time to go out as a group.

While the two couples did meet around the same time, and even started dating around the same time, that’s not to say everyone was aware of that. In fact, Daichi, a known oblivious when it came to relationships, didn’t figure out Oikawa and Suga were dating until they were a year into their relationship, when he walked in on the two new roommates making out. Even with Iwaizumi talking about the two setters going on dates, which Daichi took as friend dates, and Suga talking about Oikawa, Daichi just assumed the two were close friends. Meanwhile, Suga knew the second Daichi and Iwaizumi got together without being told. Though, neither of the ex-Karasuno members explicitly told their team either, it was just between the two.

When the Karasuno team found out, from Daichi slipping up and sending a picture from a double date in the group chat they had kept even after the third years graduated, they had trouble believing it. No one could see how Suga could date someone as bold, stubborn and annoying as Oikawa. They thought that he would ruin their caring friend, and were worried he might have been manipulated into the relationship. What they didn’t see was that Oikawa was helping Suga learn to take care of himself, not just others, and grow more confident both in his own skin as well as in volleyball, growing his skills on the court. Meanwhile, Suga helped Oikawa accept his flaws and learn to stop overworking himself, though sometimes he still caught him working too hard and had to pull him away from his work to relax. He even helped Oikawa deal with his issues around geniuses. Anyone who knew the couple, could easily confirm they were in love. Even classmates, who may not know them well, had at least witnessed on dropping off coffee and hugs, and could see just how crazy they were for each other.

The same could be said about Iwaizumi and Daichi dating. While both men cared deeply for their teams and friends, though they were quieter about their love and affection than the setters, they couldn’t imagine the two together. Behind the scenes, the two supported each other constantly. Where both were strong presences worthy of acknowledgement, when together, Iwaizumi became bolder, always making Daichi a flustered mess (something he loved to tease him about, and took pride in being able to do.) And they helped each other open up more, both filling each other with laughter and smiles. It was the little things with them, from calling each other cute to tearing up over dumb stuff like kittens, simply just the fact that they were able to show all of themself to each other, that made their relationship what it was.

Because of that, while both were odd couples to the public eye, they worked. And when people got to know them, it became easy to see how much love was held for each other. The respect, the caring and the compassion, you could feel it the second you knew them, even when they had just started dating. From spending their break days with the each other, something Suga especially loved doing by surprising the Seijoh team in high school (who kept trying to convince him to trade places with Oikawa so he could stay on their team,) to weekend long sleepovers at their partners houses when they went back home during university breaks.

It was as if they were fated to be together, and though Iwaizumi would never tell anyone, he was sure that if soulmate marks were a thing, they would physically be able to tell that they were meant to be together, both he with Daichi, and Oikawa with Suga. Don’t tell Oikawa though, he’d never hear the end of that boys teasing about him being a secret softy if he knew. And it was in moments like this, hand in hand with his boyfriend, watching their best friends have fun together, that he knew this for sure.

It's because of that, later that year, when Daichi proposes to him as they watch Godzilla (the original one of course,) in their new apartment that they bought together in the city, he isn’t surprised. That’s not to say he doesn’t cry, no, he cries a lot, but so does Daichi, he knows his gut was right the whole time. And when both his and Daichi’s phones go off first thing in the morning, from a text from both their best friends, he isn’t surprised to see that Oikawa proposed and Suga said yes.

After all, they were fated from the moment they met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Tiny for dealing with me rambling about these ships for what feels like a solid week, this fic wouldn't exist without that


End file.
